An Odd Situation
by The Lazy Bitch
Summary: After a fight with Wolfram, Yuuri goes to the park to think. Strangely enough, he meets a girl in a situation not so different from his own; the only real difference is she's actually in love with her boyfriend. ... Or is it? Could this chance encounter be the push Yuuri needs to admit he loves Wolfram? Let's hope so. [YuuRam, OCxOC] [Might become a two-shot.]


**Me: I only own my OCs! **

**Kai: Thankfully. -_-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri Shibuya was pissed off.

The reason for his bad mood was his fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefelt, who just _had_ to go and make a big show of Yuuri's speaking to a girl.

Hell, if it was just any girl he'd be used to it, but this was _Anoyo._ His _cousin_.

Wolfram knew it was her. … Well, he didn't _know,_ but it was obvious. Never mind the fact they came to Earth because of her birthday, she looks a lot like Yuuri and was at his house, teasing Shori like the evil little bitch she is.

And the most irritating part was that Wolfram didn't have to come but did so anyway, wanting to see his 'future in-laws'. Including Anoyo, his 'future cousin-in-law'.

At this moment in time, Yuuri is sitting on a bench at the park, the sun shining in the sky. He wasn't in the mood for this perfect weather.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but after what he'd guess to be ten minutes an angry-looking girl stomped over to the bench, sitting down next to him with a loud 'thump'.

She looked about his age and wore a black school uniform with red details; she must be a first or second year from that prep school that came to town on a field trip from Tokyo. Yuuri saw some of them hanging around town the past few days.

She had mid-back long, messy black hair, bangs held back by four red hair clips, light grey eyes and not-exactly-fair-but-close skin; pretty normal for a Japanese girl.

But of course, his analysis of the girl's looks didn't end there. Oh no.

People, let's be honest. Yuuri's a 16-year-old boy. It's only natural for him to check her boob size.

… _Flat as a board._ He sighed mentally.

"What happened to you?" asked the demon king, fearing the awkward silence that was on the verge of surfacing.

"My boyfriend's an asshole." She deadpanned, tightening her grip on the cracked video camera Yuuri noted she was holding.

"… Mine too."

Apparently unfazed by the fact he's dating a guy (which Yuuri fails to realize is perfectly ok), the girl continued, "He's lazy…"

"He's overprotective…"

"He's a tsundere…"

"He's overly sensitive…"

"He procrastinates like it's his job…"

"He thinks talking to another living thing is cheating…"

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no'…"

"He follows me everywhere…"

The two teens turned to each other, stared at one another for a moment, and burst out laughing.

"They're exactly alike!" laughed the girl. "Wait; don't tell me, yours is a blond too, isn't he?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Yuuri smiled at his new found friend.

"Women's intuition."

They laughed some more, then Yuuri realized something, "Wait, I don't even know your name."

"Huh? Oh yeah, now that you mention it, we really didn't introduce ourselves… I'm Akiko Hisawa, 15."

"Yuuri Shibuya, 16."

"… Yuri means girl on girl… you know… eh…"

"… Don't ask."

"Ok then…" Akiko, being the one fearing the awkward silence this time, shot the first question she thought of at Yuuri. "What did your boyfriend do, anyway?"

"He called me a cheating wimp and called my cousin a 'man-stealing hussy' when she hug-talked me."

"Did he know she's your cousin?"

"No… but it was obvious."

"To _you._"

At this point Yuuri was getting uncomfortable with the subject and so decided to turn the tables on Akiko, "What exactly did _your_ boyfriend do?"

The other teen suddenly seemed to find her skirt very interesting as she stared down at, her hold on the camera ever tightening.

Yuuri realized he hit a sore spot, but it was already too late to take it back so might as well see it through.

"… He broke it." the girl quietly piped out after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Now Yuuri was confused.

"My camera. I'm a novice journalist and decided to take a few pictures of my classmates for a mock article I'm writing on the trip our school is on. Fuyu, my boyfriend, saw me taking a picture of some of my male classmates. He's sensitive, gets jealous easily and has trust issues so he thought I was cheating on him, which he does practically every time I talk to almost anybody, but this time he tried to take my camera and go through the pictures. This is a camera my siblings got me before I left my home in the country side to study in Tokyo and because he wasn't careful he dropped it and… well… this happened." She held up the cracked camera.

"Oh... I'm sorry…"

Silence.

"… But maybe I was too hard on him. I said some pretty awful things…"

"But he broke your camera–"

"I think I might've broken his heart."

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he _could _say. After all, he said some pretty awful stuff to his tsundere blond too, and that hurt expression Wolfram had after what Yuuri said... he really was sorry, and Anoyo just laughed the whole damn thing off, so why'd he make such a big deal about it?

Akiko stood up, looking determined, "I'm gonna go apologize." The girl then turned to Yuuri, pulling him to his feet. "And so are you."

"What?!"

"You _do _love your boyfriend, don't you?"

"N-no! Of course not! He's a guy!"

"Why are you so mad at him, then? And why are you blushing? And why's he your boyfriend in the first place?"

"I-it's complicated! I didn't know his country's costumes and proposed by mistake!"

Silence.

"… You too, huh?"

"… What?"

"Long story. Don't ask."

"Ok then…"

Before the awkward silence could drag out for too long a blond boy with dark purple eyes and fair skin wearing the male version of Akiko's uniform walked up to them. He shot a quick half-hearted glare at Yuuri but seemed more focused on not pissing Akiko off.

"… I'm sorry." He huffed before any other words could be exchanged, blushing like crazy. "About your camera, I mean."

Akiko sighed, "I'm sorry too. I was too harsh."

"Damn right you were…"

"Y-you!"

"Nothing."

"I heard you!"

"No. I said you didn't, so you didn't, slave."

"I'm not your damn salve, for crap's sake!"

By now Yuuri knew it was best to leave; as strange as it is, this exchange between Akiko and who he assumed to be Fuyu is actually a form of flirting.

Resolving to apologize to Wolfram for being so harsh on him, Yuuri went home.

Meeting a couple not so different from him and Wolfram might have been less than enough to make him realize that he is, indeed, in love with his tsundere, but it's definitely a step closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: This was so fun to write! X3**

**Kai: And…? -_-**

**Me: And if you people want me to make this a two-shot and have Wolfram meet Fuyu, just review and tell me. For now this story is done. X3**

_Extras_

Fun fact: Akiko and Fuyu are the protagonist (Akiko) and duotagonist (Fuyu) of an original fiction story I'm writing, Guide for Dumbies.


End file.
